sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (When War Begins)
This is the pilot episode of When War Begins by Steven watcher if you have any ideas or would like to critique it comment down below or just message him on his message wall. Synopsis There is a rumour going around war is coming. Plot Onyx was returning home after a long day of training, the reason for such was to hopefully get into the Homeworld military, he had put in application just the other day, the chances were slim as they didn't need any. Who would even be able to stand a chance against a single Gem, no species could do if but just in case they were there. But a few months ago a group of Homeworlds soldiers were caught in some massive catastrophe so they are holding some sign ups next week. Onyx was admiring the surroundings as he saw a pearl walking along and sheathing a sword looking tired. He was stunned, since when did pearls carry swords or walk out alone for that matter. Onyx decided that he should take a closer look. The pearl walked up to near a ally way, she looked around making sure no one was watching. "Perfect time to try out my abilities," Onyx thought as he started becoming a shadow, the pearl seemed to look right at him. She walked along the ally Onyx coming close behind as they went further onyx saw a small clearing with a Rose Quartz waiting. "What's going on? What ever it is it ain't good," Onyx pondered staying in the shadows as not to be seen. "Rose I have done some training as you asked and I stole this sword from the army barracks so have you picked the attack site yet?" The Pearl said as she kneeled down sword in the ground. "Good job Pearl I can see you are quite tired, that sword seems of a good quality when we launch the attack on the factory tomorrow they won't know what hit them" Rose takes the sword and admires the craftsmen ship. "Holy diamond-" Onyx said before quickly covering his mouth, the Pearl and Rose Quartz quickly turned around. "I thought I told you to make sure no one saw you enter," Rose said glaring at Pearl and passing her the sword. "Rose I did! Well never mind they won't tell a soul," she replied menacingly, she started walking far back into the ally way. "I know you're here..." Pearl takes a large swing with her sword. Onyx leapt backwards narrowly missing the blade his powers failing and becoming visible. "Ahh an Onyx no wonder I couldn't see you well bye now and to the harvest with you!" Pearl cried as she brought her sword down upon Onyx who quickly summoned his knife for a parry. Onyx was stunned he always had trouble summoning his weapon even Pearl seemed to be surprised "Well look here the tables have turned," Onyx smugly stated, well actually the tables were far from turning Onyx was at a huge disadvantage he had just came out of a sparing match with a Jet, who was also looking for a position in the military, there were other things contributing to the odds of winning but that was the major one. "I have no chance," Onyx thought grimly. He jabbed at Pearl and there was a reason for a jab, jabs are the hardest strike to parry, Pearl deflected the strike and Onyx ran for his life making quite a bit of noise while he was at it as well as cutting his legs badly on some objects cluttering the ally. "Don't let him get away! Go after him!" Rose commanded from back in the clearing. "Yes Rose," Pearl responded going through the ally looking for Onyx. Onyx ran until he couldn't go any further. He was just by his house at that point, he was practically dragging himself to the door. Onyx slowly opened the door looking inside to see who was home at that point in time, he couldn't see anyone inside Onyx figured they were in another room. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. "Finally," he croaked and he heard a noise coming from another room. A younger gem came in running and hugged onyx. "You're finally back Ony!" And to which Onyx weakly hugged her back. "Wow you didn't tell Tanz to stop calling you that you must be tired," Silicon remarked as he entered the room oil and grease streaked through his hair as well as his on his clothes as always. "Uh huh," Onyx groaned catching his breath while slightly leaning on Tanzanite. "Wow you really need to get some rest, okay?" Onyx goes to argue but collapses where he stood only held up by Tanzanite. "Hey Tanz can you help me move him onto the couch?" She nodded and she started to pick Onyx up with the help of Silicon. They moved him to the next room and lead him down on the couch. Onyx woke up the next day slightly dizzy to find Silicon, Gold, Mineral and Tanzanite sitting nearby Gold noticing his awakening first. "Wow what happened yesterday? Silicon said you just came in and collapsed is that true?" Gold asked curiously. Silicon turned to Onyx before he got time to reply and said, "wow you really messed up your legs well we fixed them good as new, and I would hope and say better then new but the others don't agree with me," he gives a small glare at Mineral. "But still we did a good job and as Gold said what happened? I don't have time to hear the answer I have to go to the factory we are starting work early today." "No don't go today, have to tell diamonds, no time to explain!" Onyx blurted out getting up and running out of the room the others going to stop him but failing in their attempt. Onyx left the house slamming the door shut behind him before running towards White Diamonds court to alert her of what he heard the day before. When Onyx went to enter the court house he was blocked by one of White Diamonds guards, Obsidian stopped him. "Sorry you aren't allowed to enter," Obsidian said to Onyx politely. "But I have to tell White Diamond something important!" Onyx replied, Obsidian gesturing for him to continue. "There is going to be an attack on the factory today!" "Any proof?" Obsidian asked Onyx shaking his head. "Okay go away then." "You have my word it's true," he said trying to convince Obsidian. "Well that ain't going to cut it." "I'm going in," he tries to push obsidian to the side but failing to do so "No you're not and if I am correct you were signing up for Homeworld military. Well because of this, spreading false rumours, you have automatically been declined," Obsidian said enforcing his authority upon Onyx. "Wha-" screaming is heard in the distance, both Onyx and Obsidian turn around looking to where it was coming from. They saw in the distance the factory had been destroyed, reduced to nothing much more than a pile of rubble Onyx' face turned whiter than chalk. "Oh Diamonds it was worse then I thought..." "Holy White.... Hey about the declination of your request to join that military. Just take this," Obsidian hands Onyx an acceptance application for the military looking at the factory in shock. "Go to the barracks tomorrow for training okay. I have something that need to be taken care of," Obsidian cracks his knuckles before a massive sledge hammer appears in his hands. He runs over towards the factory letting out a battle cry. "Yes sir!" Onyx replied before running home to check on the others, hoping Silicon stayed at home today. The End Category:When War Begins Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:A to Z